Beloved
by Chisuchichi
Summary: *Chapter Three added!!!!*My first LoTR fic. Legolas meets up with an old friend and old feelings are rekindled. Legolas/Talian(my chara) and a BIT of Aragorn/Arwen coupling.... please R+R!
1. Return of Talian

Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters of Lord of The Rings (from now on referred to as LoTR) are not copyright to me... in fact I have nothing to do with them (I'm workin' on it though! I'd really like to own Legolas.... *goes off in to La la land*) Anyhow.... Right, the characters of LoTR are ã to J.R.R Tolkin (man was he a kick ass writer or WHAT!) who is now sadly deceased, so I suppose, the characters are now ã to the nice people who made the book into a film! I LOVE YOU FOR CASTING ORLI BLOOM!!!! Anyhow, on with the story. (Just so ya know, anything, like authors notes shall be placed in little starts eg. *authors note:.......* geddit?)

Beloved

Chapter One

The Return of Talian

Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, sighed to himself, completely bored of staying on watch, but needing to so his friends, Aragorn the ranger and his new found dwarf friend, Gimili were not attacked by Orcs or worse during their hours of slumber. He poked the fire with his elevn sword, watching the fire sparks.

"The fire is dying." A low voice said behind him. Legolas let out another long sigh.

"Aye." He said. "Go back to sleep Aragorn, I'm fine."

"You do not sound it to me my friend. I have been noticing something about you, Legolas. You do not seem yourself, lately you've become..." Aragorn paused sitting next to the blonde elf.

"Become what?" Legolas inquired, interested to find out what others thought of him.

"Well... become low-spirited. Melancholy, even. Anything you wish to share?" The ranger asked. Legolas gripped his cape latch and shut his eyes tight, turning his head away from Aragorn so the ranger did not see his tears.

"I do not wish to speak of it." He said.

"Are you sure, it is sometimes best to-"

"Inquire no further!" The elf demanded. 

"As you wish my friend." Aragorn said, and then became silent and stared at the dying fire.

"The fire is dying." Legolas pointed out after a time. Aragorn chuckled and looked over to the elf.

"Aye." He said. "I tell you what. Go and collect some fire wood, I shall stay on watch until you return."

"Agreed." Legolas stood, pushed his sword back into it's scabbard and put his composite long bow in the quiver with his arrows.

"Call if you require assistance." Aragorn called to Legolas' departing back.

"I will." Legolas waved his hand dismissively and strode off down the woodland forest to the near-by river.

Down by the river, Legolas was staring over the calm water at the shimmering silver reflection of the moon. Staring at the water in a rapt and contemplative frame of mind, with one of his hands clutching his cape latch, the other clutching his sword handle, he didn't hear the light foot-steps approaching.

"Where are you..." He said in to the darkness.

"Whom is it you seek?" A curious voice asked behind him. Legolas breathed in sharply and tighten his grip on his sword handle as he turned to face his interrogator.

"I would not reach for you sword if I was you." The voice taunted. "I would have run you through the throat before you would have even drawn it from your scabbard." The voice giggled, and Legolas noticed the glisten of a steel elven sword dangerously near his throat.

"Run me through. It will remove me for my misery." He uttered.

"What ails you?" The voice asked.

"Missing some one." Legolas replied.

"Ah." The person whom the voice belonged to shifted. "Who are you?"  
"Legolas Greenleaf, Heir to the Throne of Mirkwood."

"So you are an elf!" Legolas heard the sword being slid back in it's scabbard. "As am I. We have no reason to fear one another."

"May I know YOUR name?" Legolas asked.

"Talian. Daughter to Elrond. Lord of Rivendell." 

"Talian.... my Talian?" Legolas whispered, momentarily stunned.

"Pardon?" Talian shifted again.

"I can't see you very well in this light. Come up to my camp, I would like to see you better." Legolas said taking a few steps past her.

"Why not wait for morning?" Talian asked.

"I do not have that much time." Legolas told her. "Follow me, it is not far. and bring fire wood." He strode off.

"Moody elf." Talian muttered under her breath following him.

Back at the camp, Aragorn was tracing something in the ground with his sword, while Gimili snored loudly near by. Upon hearing a dry twig crack, he lept up, with his sword at the ready, just in case.

"The camp is just here!" Aragorn heard Legolas' voice calling to someone, and placed his sword down by his side. he let out a relieved sigh and greeted his elven friend.

"Legolas, you strange one. I sent you for fire wood, not to Rivendell, what took you?" He asked, greeting his friend in a firm hand shake. *Authors note; Only thing I could come with of how friends greet each other! So sue me! My dad and his mates do it!!!*

"I am very sorry for worrying you. I got a little.... side tracked." Legolas said, dropping the collection of dry logs and sticks in his arms and placing a few on the fire.

"Side tracked?" Aragorn repeated.

"Yes." Legolas answered looking behind him. "Talian, over here!" He beckoned to the approaching figure, piled down with three heavy logs. Aragorn ran over to help her. 

"Legolas! I am surprised at you. Why did you not help this elf-maiden?" Aragorn asked, taking the logs of a very grateful Talian.

"She convinced me she could carry the logs her self. I did offer my services." Legolas replied, as Talian sat down next to him, kicking him in the lower back a few times.

"A likely story." Gimili grunted walking up. Catching sight of Gimili, Talian lept to her feet, and pulled out her bow and loaded in one graceful movement. She directed the arrow at Gimili and was about to launch when Legolas stopped her.

"No, no. Talian, please, allow me to introduce my travelling companions. Aragorn, the ranger, and Gimili, a very stout fellow indeed. He means us no harm." He smiled teasingly.

"Dwarves, I heard, were not to be trusted. My father shall be hearing of elves travelling with dwarves." Talian growled, replacing her bow and arrow and settling her self on the floor, next to Legolas.

Gimili said down as well and poked the fire with a stray stick. Talian watched him with interest. She'd never seen a dwarf so close and not trying to kill her before.

"A fine fire, if ever there was one." He declared, tossing the stick into the embers.

"Thank you." Talian and Legolas said at the same time, nodding to Gimili. The three men looked at Talian who bit her bottom lip embarrassedly and blushed, although they couldn't see it.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Tali?" Aragorn asked, calling her by her nick-name.

"Trying to get home, on fathers order." Talian huffed, blowing a bit of stray hair out of her face.

"Ah. I see." Aragorn said thoughtfully.

"You may go back to bed if you wish Aragorn. As may you Gimili. Talian and I shall stay on watch until the morning."" Legolas declared.

"As is your will." Aragorn nodded and got up, followed closely by the dwarf. The two walked over to the thicket they'd found to sleep in for the night, but watched the elf couple through the dense brush.

Poking the fire repeatedly with his sword, Legolas watched the flames dancing in Talian's eyes. _Could it really be her? _He thought to himself, almost in his own dream world. Instantly coming out of his trace, he noticed Talian was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He looked away quickly and poked the fire, hoping she didn't see him blushing.

"You don't talk a lot, do you?" She asked, smiling.

"I don't like conversation. I usually let my arrows do the talking." Legolas said coldly. She rolled her eyes and looked back the fire.

"Each to his own..." She muttered. There was silence again. Legolas looked over the thicket, where loud snoring was coming from.

"Gimili." He sighed.

"Awfully loud for such a small man." Talian smiled. Legolas snorted trying to hide his laughter, making her smile widen. "So you do have a sense of humour!"

"You do contain a certain amount of wit in you, do you not." Legolas smiled. Talian was back to watching the fire, and Legolas back to watching her. Her eyes were so intent on the fire, she almost sounded trance like when she spoke.

"Do you see me now?" She asked.

"Yes. Better than down by the water. I now see you are an elf, by your ears." Legolas looked her facial features, past the shadows on her delicate skin. "And your hair is.... brown with tints of red, like your fathers and sister's. And I see your eyes are...." he paused trying to look past the flames in her eyes.

"Blue." They said at the same time. Legolas could tell, but she was blushing.

"Why did Aragorn call you Tali?" He asked.

"My nickname. Only Arwen and Aragorn called me that. Apart from one other person. My best friend, from long ago. He was the first to call me Tali." Talian smiled slightly to herself.

"Tali... my own Tali." Legolas muttered.

"What did you say?" Talian asked, staring at him surprised.

"Nothing." Came Legolas' reply.

"You called me... 'my own Tali.' Only he ever called me that." Her eyes widened. "Are you... Shiver?" *Author's note; my dogs name... the only one I could think of!!! I'm sorry!!! *weeps**

"Aye." Legolas smiled at her.

"Legolas! You are him! I've been looking for you for so long!" Talian cried throwing her arms around him. "I've missed you so much, Legolas!"

Legolas faltered, not knowing what to do while being embraced this way, but slowly and unsurely, he put his arms around her and hugged her back. he breathed in deeply, the intoxicating sweet aroma of her soft, silky hair enveloped him and he sighed contently, resting his cheek on her head.

She ran her long fingers through his hair, her head resting on his shoulder, feeling wonderfully protected, being held by him at this moment in time. Butterflies were fluttering violently in her stomach mow and her heart was beating against her rib cage like it would break out. Legolas shifted slightly, causing Talian to move too.

"Legolas?" She murmured.

"Yes?" He replied looking down at her.

"What do you feel? Right now? Right this second?"

"How much I want to stay like this with you." Legolas told her truthfully. "Why do you asked?"

"I was just wondering." Talian answered smiling to herself, moving the hand that had been entwined in his hair up his chest to his face. He rested one of his own hands on top of hers and directed her hand to his mouth, so he was able to kiss her slender fingers.

"Talian?" Legolas said this time. Talian sat up and faced him.

"Yes?"  
"Have you really been searching for me?"

"Well, yes." She said, a tender smiled spreading over the lips of her partly open mouth. He traced her lips with a finger before leaning towards her and kissing her. Deeply. Passionately. Wantingly. Talian murmured something inaudible through their kiss. Legolas wanted to take this kiss further, but he couldn't, now so close to morning. He pulled away from her gently.

"We can't. Not here. Orcs." He whispered, his lips still on hers, but not in a kiss. "We should be in a village by tonight."

"yes..." Talian said kissing him, and pulling away moments later, and faced away from each other as they heard Gimili grunting out of sleep, and Aragorn beginning to stir in to consciousness.


	2. Dura Tavern

Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters of Lord of The Rings (from now on referred to as LoTR) are not copyright to me... in fact I have nothing to do with them (I'm workin' on it though! I'd really like to own Legolas.... *goes off in to La la land*) Anyhow.... Right, the characters of LoTR are ã to J.R.R Tolkin (man was he a kick ass writer or WHAT!) who is now sadly deceased, so I suppose, the characters are now ã to the nice people who made the book into a film! I LOVE YOU FOR CASTING ORLI BLOOM!!!! Anyhow, on with the story. (Just so ya know, anything, like authors notes shall be placed in little starts eg. *authors note:.......* geddit?)

Chapter Two

Dura Tavern

The day was slow, and trudging through long grass and bog was far less than inviting to everyone but Aragorn, who was determined to get to the small village of Dura before night fall. This task was accomplished before the darkness of night came over Middle-earth.

In the noisy tavern was a mix of beings. From mortal travellers, to dwarves on their way to the crystals mines in the South. The dwarves welcomed Gimili as he entered the door, followed by Aragorn, who greeted the travelling mortals. As Legolas and Talian entered, Legolas muttered to her;

"Stay close."

"Like this?" She clung around his waist. Legolas smiled, and removed his arms from his waist. 

"You're just a child really, aren't you?" He asked, shoving through the groups of travellers.

"Well one of us has to be friendly." Talian snorted, sitting down at a secluded table, away from the main rabble.

"When I say 'stay close' what I mean is don't make eye contact with anyone you don't know. These travellers are not used to elves, let alone female elves, vanesse." *Authors Note: vanesse elvish for beauty.* Legolas told her taking his cape off. Talian blushed and took her own quiver and cape off.

Aragorn soon approached them with two tankards of the local brew clasped in his hands. He placed the tankards down as he spoke.

"I have spoken to the owner of the tavern, and organised us rooms. He tells me he only has one room suitable for elves, as elves are rarely seen down this far from Rivendell, so he tells me you two will have to share. I just wanted to make sure this was alright with you." He looked at the two elves who nodded. "We shall be staying at most two nights, gather your strength during that time, for then on to Rivendell!" He said the last part of his speech with some excitement as Arwen was waiting for him back in Rivendell. He walked away from the elf couple back over to the mortal men who were laughing with the dwarves.

The night wore on, as did the merriment with the dwarves, mortal men, Aragorn and Gimili. Legolas and Talian were speaking in hushed voices of the days before Legolas had left with the Fellowship, and of plans for the future, now the One Ring had been destroyed by Frodo in the fires of Mt. Doom. Legolas said something holding onto Talian's hand over the table. She smiled and blushed lightly, biting her bottom lip, she looked at the table, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. Legolas moved her head to face him, said something and smiled, watching her embarrassed reaction.

They were so preoccupied with each other, that neither noticed the giant of a mortal man approaching them until he was towering over them. Legolas looked at him first, then Talian, who wrinkled her nose when she caught the strong stench of alcohol wafting from his almost toothless mouth.

"Can we help you?" Legolas asked coolly, really not liking the looks the man was giving to Talian.

"Why don't you dump elf boy, and come with a mortal man?" The man said cocking an eye brow suggestively at Talian who gave him a disgusted look from under her furrowed eye brows. 

The tavern had gone completely silent, all eyes were on Talian, Legolas and the man who was eyeing Talian hungrily.

"Sorry, I don't believe in inter-breeding." Talian replied turning back to Legolas who was smiling as the tavern roared with laughter.

"She got you there Raninal!" One, fairly drunken dwarf bellowed, throwing his tankard around. A vein in Raninal's neck began to bulge, like the one on his forehead, he grabbed one of Talian's slender wrists roughly and lifted her from her seat. 

"NO-ONE MAKES A FOOL OF RANINAL SARNA!" He shouted at her. "NOT EVEN AN ELF!" He threw her against the wall, almost as if she was a rag-doll.

"Talian!" Legolas yelled, running to her aid.

"I'm fine..." Talian told him weakly. She was fine, just a little winded. Legolas turned on Raninal who was towering over them again. He gritted his teeth, and grabbed his bow from his quiver and loaded it quicker than anyone could blink.

"You are worse than an Orc!" He shouted, pointing the arrow at Raninal's head. He looked past Raninal's bulk at Aragorn and Gimili who were standing with sword and axe at the ready.

"What can you do to me?" Raninal drawled over Legolas, who didn't shift, although the stench issuing from Raninal's mouth and body was enough the make a goblin choke with disgust.

"This!" Legolas said, firing the arrow in to Raninal's elbow join and reloading. Raninal yelped in pain, clasping the arrow, and breaking it in half. Legolas shot again, and got Raninal's other arm. He tried to grip his newly injured arm, but it caused him great pain to move his already punctured arm. Legolas had reloaded his bow with two arrows and was getting ready to fire again, when Raninal yelled at him to stop.

"Please! Please! Mercy! Cause me no more pain!" The pain of the arrows had brought him in to soberness, or so it seemed. "I shall leave you." He stammered backing to the door, and catching a stone glare from Legolas, left, with haste.

As the noise and hubbub of the tavern returned, Legolas put his arrows and bow back into his quiver and turned to Talian, who was lying limply on the ground. Aragorn and Gimili were looking over her, as she had now blacked out as Legolas walked over. 

"I'll take care of her. Enjoy yourselves." He told his friends, picking Talian up in his arms with ease.

"If you wish, Legolas." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded to him and turned to head up stairs.

"Sleep well friend." Gimili called. Legolas smiled, walked up the stairs and into his and Talian's room.


	3. Elrond's Blessing

Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters of Lord of The Rings (from now on referred to as LoTR) are not copyright to me... in fact I have nothing to do with them (I'm workin' on it though! I'd really like to own Legolas.... *goes off in to La la land*) Anyhow.... Right, the characters of LoTR are ã to J.R.R Tolkin (man was he a kick ass writer or WHAT!) who is now sadly deceased, so I suppose, the characters are now ã to the nice people who made the book into a film! I LOVE YOU FOR CASTING ORLI BLOOM!!!! Anyhow, on with the story. (Just so ya know, anything, like authors notes shall be placed in little starts eg. *authors note:.......* geddit?)

Chapter Three

The Blessing of Elrond

Laying Talian on one of the two beds in the room gently, Legolas wet a piece of cloth from his cape in the jug water and placed it on Talian's forehead. He lent close to her ear and whispered; "Isilme, vanesse, loote, miire, Talian." *Authors note: Bet you can't figure that out!!! Hahaha! Voice: bet they can! Me: Shut up, you!* He walked over to his own bed, and placed his cape, sword and quiver on in. Then, holding Talian carefully, took her own quiver, sword and cape off and placed them at the foot of her bed. When he'd done this he noticed Talian was slowly regaining consciousness, and beginning to stir. He sat on the bed, looking at down at her as her glistening cool grey eyes opened.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. She sat up slowly and put her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Now I am." She told him in a gentle whisper, pressing her lips up to his neck.

"I'm glad you are not hurt." Legolas smiled stroking her hair.

With one arm clasped around her, he moved her head up to face him with his free hand, kissing her forehead, nose and finally her mouth as he did.

"We reached Rivendell two days after leaving Dura." He murmured.

"What?!" Talian pulled away. "No! We can't go back to Rivendell!"  
"Why not?" Legolas was puzzled.

"Father... he sent me a message, he said I have to come back to Rivendell because, because...." She trailed off, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Because of what?" Legolas asked, sounding curious.

"Because.... I'm betrothed to some Lord from Mirkwood!" Talian sniffed.

"Betrothed." Legolas questioned. "Do you know his name?"  
"No.... Father just said I was betrothed to him." Talian sighed sadly.

"No, I wish not to see you sad." Legolas said, cupping her chin with one hand and wiping the tears beginning to trickle down her flushed face with the other.

"Legolas, I can't bare to be without you!" Talian hugged him. She sobbed into his neck and shoulders, her small frame shaking violently with each tear wracked sob.

Legolas took a deep breath, and swallowed back his own tears. He didn't want her to see him weak. 

"We can't..... can't disobey your father.... regardless of our feelings." He choked with some trouble. 

"I know..." Talian whispered tearfully.

"Shhh, now. I will not desire it if you weep." Legolas rocked her in his arms, like she was a small child. Her sobs subsided and were replaced with her quiet, yet uneasy breathing. "Listen to me Tali." He lifted her head so he was staring directly into her eyes. "No matter who you are betrothed to, know that he will never love you the way I do." 

Talian stared into his sapphire blue eyes, wishing she could stare into them constantly. She could see exactly what he was feeling. She saw his sadness and his tears trying so hard not to fall from his eyes. His own uneasy breathing tickled her lips.

"Legolas."

"Yes?"  
"....I.....I've never.... never felt this way.... it almost feels wrong...." She stammered.

"I don't think feelings this strong could be wrong, do you?" Legolas asked, stroking her cheeks, finally letting his own tears trickle down his face. Now it was Talian's turn to wipe his tears.

"Shhh." She smiled weakly. "I thought it was girls who were meant to cry." She kissed him.

"I thought of what life was like with out you, just for a moment." Legolas held her against him tightly. "I was dead..."

"NO!" Talian gasped. "No, I couldn't stand life without you." They kissed deeply.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door causing the couple to separate. Legolas got up and walked towards the door, turning the door handle, he and the door were knocked back by the entering elves, followed by Lord Elrond.

"Where's my daughter?!" Elrond boomed scanning the room. he caught sight of Talian and opened his arms. "My child."

"Father." She nodded in a small bow and made her way to Legolas, who was crawling out from behind the door. She helped him up, they exchanged tender words and Legolas held her protectively with her head on his shoulder facing the wall. 

Elrond eyed the couple suspiciously and took a few steps towards them. There was a pause which felt like a million years passing by, until he spoke.

"What, what, what is going on here?" He asked calmly, waving his hand at them. He looked at Legolas. "Legolas?" Legolas said nothing. Elrond switched his glare to the back of back of Talian's head. "Daughter! have you forgotten your betrothal?!" He snapped.

"No." Came Talian's reply.

"Then what is this embrace with Legolas in aid of?" Elrond eyed Legolas, who appeared to have broken out in a sweat.

"I wish not to marry whom you have chosen for me." Talian told him boldly.

"Why? What do you find wrong with Lord Botha?" Elrond asked, turning sharply on his heel, so his daughter didn't see his temper.

"Exactly that! He IS Lord Botha!" Talian shouted. Lord Botha wasn't the most charming of elves. He was old, grey and very strange. The fact was, he found taking one step out of Mirkwood a frightening experience, and he was always making up ridiculous stories of how he destroyed the One Ring. "And, besides, I see not why Arwen is allowed to marry whom she chooses, and I am not!"

"And who is it you desire to marry?" Elrond asked tenderly.

"Oh father, do you really have to ask?!" A new female voice scalded. Arwen. The voice of reason. If anyone was going to be on Talian's side, it would be Arwen.

"No, but I wish to hear it from your sister." Elrond replied through gritted teeth. "Again Talian, I ask you, whom is it whom you wish to marry?" 

"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." Talian replied confidently, looking at Legolas who was grinning broadly.

"No! I forbid it!" Elrond said without hesitation.

"What!?! But why?!?" Talian argued.

"Because...." Elrond paused. "He is of Mirkwood and you are of Rivendell, there is already an alliance between us!" He nodded to himself. Talian blinked back hot tears of anger and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"He doesn't understand." Legolas whispered in her ear.

"I will just have to make him then, won't I." Talian whispered back. "You don't understand father..."

"What don't I understand?" Elrond's cold voice sent a shiver up her spine. "Talian took a deep breath and looked at Legolas for support which he provided in a comforting smile.

"Father, I love him!" She yelled, covering her mouth when the words had emerged. She looked around the room at the elves faces which all showed surprise. The noise from down stairs had quietened and even Legolas' face looked shocked.

"Love him?" Elrond said slowly turning to her. Talian nodded and looked at Legolas' eyes.

"I do...." She whispered almost just to Legolas who was smiling gently at her. Elrond pursed his lips and rubbed his chin.

"Alright..." He began slowly. "If Legolas can tell me directly to my eyes that he requites this love, then I shall call off your betrothal to Lord Botha and make it so you are married the same day as your sister and Aragorn."

"You promise father?" Talian asked hopefully.

"I always keep my word." Elrond nodded and looked at Legolas. "Well, Legolas?" 

Legolas took a few steps away from Talian towards Elrond and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Sir, my good Lord Elrond, I do love your daughter, sir, with all my heart. Perhaps even more than that, I feel there are no words to describe the love I have for her. I think you know, as well as I do, that I would never stop loving her, even if I had to see her married to an elf who knows nothing in the ways of love. Making Talian marry Lord Botha would kill both, myself and her, as I know, my heart would grieve after her, and her own would grieve after me. And if we cannot be together in this world, and only in the after life, then so be it! but even if she does marry her intended, I shall never stop loving her, as long as blood is running through my veins." Legolas stopped himself going any further after feeling a gentle tug on his arm from Talian, who settled herself back in his arms, holding herself against him tightly.

Elrond sighed thoughtfully and rubbed his furrowed brow in deep concentration.

"Father, you must believe Talian and Legolas' love is true" Arwen breathed. Elrond turned to Legolas and Talian and placed a hand on their heads.

"You have my blessing to be married. The betrothal to Lord Botha shall be called off." He smiled at his youngest daughter who flung her arms around his neck. "Valina losse." He whispered to her, calling her by his personal nick name for her. "And you, Legolas, you may call me atar." He let Talian go. "Come, horses are out side, it will take us the best part of tonight to get to Rivendell." he walked out of the room followed by the solider elves and Gimili. 


End file.
